Lala-Oopsies
Idąc znajomą drogą przez Lalaloopsylandii napotkasz wbity w ziemię widelec, który poprowadzi cię w odwrotnym kierunku – prosto do tajemnych drzwi. Otworzyć je może jedynie tajemny klucz. To, co znajduje się za drzwiami, zadziwi niejednego wędrowca. Tratwy płyną po truskawkowej rzece, mijając grzybowe, barwne drzewa. Ta śmieszna i kapryśna kraina należy do Lala-Oopsies – zwariowanych i kolorowych księżniczek – balerin, wróżek i kucyków. Lala-Oopsy to urocze, kolekcjonerskie lalki i minilaleczki, księżniczki i baleriny, a także małe wróżki i kucyki, wzorowane na lalkach – szmaciankach. Każda postać posiada swoją wyjątkową, niepowtarzalną osobowość, która kształtuje się w procesie tworzenia lalki, a na jej ostateczny wizerunek ma wpływ tkanina, z której powstaje. Lala-Oopsy żyją w kapryśnym świecie, pełnym śmiesznych i zaskakujących zdarzeń. Wystarczy odrobina Twojej wyobraźni i miłości, by magiczny świat Lala-Oopsy trwał bez końca! Księżniczki Baleriny Księżniczka Anyżka Księżniczka Anyżka jest Księżniczką Drobiazgolandii. Jest bardzo dziewczęca i rządzi królestwem wszystkich rzeczy szlachetnych i ładnych. Uwielbia opowiadać historie o jej niekończącej się kolekcji pamiątek, ale urządzanie podwieczorków, to to co kocha najbardziej. Księżniczka Muszkatka Księżniczka Muszkatka jest Księżniczką Śmiesznolandii. Ona żyje w swoim własnym królestwie gdzie wszystko jest na opak i gdzie wszystko jest o zabawą. Uwielbia taniec i uśmiech jej przyjaciela. I choć czasami jest nieco niezdarna, zawsze stara się zrobić jak najlepiej potrafi. Księżniczka Szafranka Księżniczka Szafranka jest Księżniczką Uścisków. Jest ciepła i opiekuńcza i kocha robić podarunki swoim przyjaciołom. Często jej nastrój miesza sie tak bardzo z ciastem, z którego robi ciasteczka, że jej wypieki smakują najlepiej gdy księżniczka jest szczęśliwa. Księżniczka Jałowiec Księżniczka Igiełka Jałowcowa jest Księżniczką Mądrolandii. Kreatywna i mądra jest małą Zosią-Samosią, która może rozwiązać każdy problem jaki napotka. Niesłychanie zręczna w robieniu na drutach, jest w stanie zrobić w oka mgnieniu coś z niczego, aby uratować dzień w jednej chwili. Księżniczka Lawendowa Księżniczka Lawendowa jest Księżniczką Pluskania. Jest bardzo zabawna i jest zawsze gotowa na dobry kawał. Doskonale potrafi zmienić grymas w uśmiech i pocieszyć smutnego przyjaciela. Księżniczka Sezamowa Księżniczka Sezamowa. Wróżki Wróżka Żonkilka Wróżka Żonkilka jest pracowita, i zawsze stara się robić wszystko jak najlepiej. Mimo, że nie umie latać tak wysoko jak jej przyjaciele, ona zawsze dotrze tam gdzie chce, nawet jeśli wymaga to mnóstwo machania i skakania. Wróżka Paprotka Wróżka Paprotka jest delikatna i słodka. Uwielbia krótkie drzemki, czasem nawet podczas lotu! Mimo, że często prowadzi to do stłuczek i awaryjnych lądowań, ona nigdy nie prześpi szansy aby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Wróżka Lilanka Wróżka Lilanka leci własną drogą – do góry nogami! – Co prowadzi do pewnych zabawnych zapętleń i zakrętów. Pozwala jej to zobaczyć rzeczy, których inni nie dostrzegają. Dzięki temu mała wróżka ma bardzo cenny punkt widzenia. Wróżka Tulipanka Wróżka Tulipanka inspiruje swoich przyjaciół do wspólnej pracy. Żaden problem nie jest dla niej zbyt trudny do rozwiązania, nawet gdy chodzi o jej strach przed lataniem nad truskawkowym mlekiem. Syrenki Syrenka Anemone Anemone delights in looking special and sparkly. Using shells and pearls, she creates fanciful charms that she loves wearing wherever she goes. Kind and generous, she's happy to share them with her friends when they want to shine, too. She has a starfish for a pet. Syrenka Fin Fin is friendly and bright. Though she's not the fastest swimmer, she's a quick thinker who's always happy to help her friends figure out a solution to a problem. Mermaid Fin sleeps in her very own soft and cozy sleeping pod. Syrenka Gilly Gilly loves to swim! Adding lots of flips and turns, she never misses an opportunity to put on a show for her friends. Syrenka Kelp Kelp is shy in new situations but has tons to say once she warms up. Smart and alert, this bashful observer always surprises her friends by noticing something they didn't. She comes with her very own soft and cozy sleeping pod. Syrenka Opal Opal is fearless, friendly, and curious as can be. Eager for adventure, she often leaps before she looks! Even when things don't go as hoped, this sunny swimmer always sees the bright side. More than anything, she loves discovering new friends. She has a octopus for a pet. Syrenka Tadpole Tadpole loves learning things. She is super curious and upbeat. She swims alongside her friends, looking for a new adventure. Syrenka Treasure Treasure is sweet and playful. She loves hearing cheery tunes and loves playing them on her harp even more! After putting in lots of practice time, she's happy to tickle the harp strings for her friends whenever she can. She has a crab for a pet. Syrenka Water Lily Water Lily loves to cozy up anywhere close to home. She never dives right into adventures but she can go with the flow when she sees how important it is to her friends! Water Lily is also very sensible and practical, sticking to her same routines every day. She always gets a lot done. She has a jellyfish for a pet. en:Characters/Lala-Oopsies Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lala-Oopsies